Last One Standing
by Egypts
Summary: Yuugi Motou, now old in age and very alone, visits his old friends at the Domino Cemetery and realises just how alone he is. Mentions of death and abuse.


**Last One Standing**

_By Egypts_

Random idea. I decided to use their japanese names for once since they're just so pretty! Yuugi is the only one alive after a series of deaths. Er.. implied death and.. stuff. Yuugi is old and wrinkly! Read and enjoy.. and review ;D

* * *

An old man stood on the porch of the Kame Game Shop.

Grey spiked hair with white bangs stood on end of the said mans head. A large orange bandanna covered his withered and wrinkled head. Eyes were oddly large, the colour of a dying violet. He wore teal overalls over a musty yellow shirt. The resemblance to his late Grandfather were uncanny.

Coughing and spluttering, the old man, Yuugi Motou grabbed his cane and set off down the road, hobbling swifter than what was expected of the old man. That was the thing about Yuugi. He could surprise anyone when he was determined.

Within a few minutes, Mr. Motou had arrived at Domino's Cemetery where he proceeded to amble down the paths, gazing at the headstones he had seen many times before. Once again, he retraced his footsteps from the day before and wound back up at Anzu Mazaki's headstone. Falling to his knees in front of it, he reached forward, tracing the familiar words with a wrinkled finger.

_Anzu Mazaki_

_1987 - 2011_

_May you dance your way to Heaven._

_R.I.P_

Yuugi smiled sadly, reflecting on the day he had received the phone call explaining that Anzu had committed suicide after Atemu left..

'No', Yuugi strictly ordered himself. Now was a time to reflect on Anzu and her attributes. She was strong, beautiful, talented, kind, loving, cheerful. She was Yugi's best friend to the day of her death.

One of Yuugi's best friends.

Moving on, Yuugi stood over Katsuya Jounouchi's headstone, once again tracing the engraved words with the same gnarled hand;

_Katsuya Jounouchi_

_1987 - 2005_

_We will remember you for your faith and love._

_R.I.P_

Poor, poor Katsuya. He had met an unfortunate end on the day he was meant to be moving out of his fathers apartment. Apparently, his father wasn't too pleased over the idea and lit the whole apartment on fire, killing both father and son. Shortly later, Seto Kaiba had disappeared off the face of the Earth, presumed dead, never to be seen again.

Yuugi sobbed silently as he stared at the grass below him, imagining what was left of Jou's corpse six feet below him. Somehow, the thought was not reassuring.

Leaving Jounouchi, Yuugi hobbled on, pausing now and then to gaze at someones tombstone, whether he knew them or not. He came across Honda's and Otogi's who had both died in the same car crash, Shizuka's who had died of cancer, Mokuba's who had killed himself after he found out about Seto, Mai's headstone who had starved herself to death, Ishizu's and Marik's, both slaughtered, Bakura's monument, who like Yami had returned to Ancient Egypt and Ryou's who had died of old age a few years back.

Finally, Yuugi reached Seto Kaiba's memorial site. The thing was gigantic, artificial flowers surrounding a statue of Seto Kaiba himself. Somehow, the sculpter had managed to catch Seto's infamous 'I am superior' smirk. Yuugi couldn't help but smile, chuckling quietly as he payed his respect.

After a moment, Yuugi turned his back.

'I should go now', Yugi thought, but right now his feet had different plans for him, disobeying him and walking away, taking him further into the maze of the dead.

Yuugi wasn't worried. This wasn't the first time his legs had different plans for him. He never got far anyway although now he walked further and further away until he reached the back of the Graveyard.. then he saw it..

It was a cenotaph. Not one as big or impressive as Kaiba's but still.. Yuugi could tell straight away who's memorial stone this was.

"Y-Yami..", Yuugi murmured in a harsh whisper, falling to his knees as he stared at the small stone carving. It was barely a metre in height by itself. It was a stone sculpture of the Sennen Puzzle sitting atop a small stone table, the puzzle complete with it's own ethereal glow which Yuugi knew no one else could see. For a moment, Yuugi could swear he saw Atemu hovering scant centimetres above the statue then it was gone.

Turning around, Yuugi got the surprise of his life. Standing before him, transparent, was Anzu, Jou, Kaiba, Honda, Otogi, Shizuka, Mokuba, Mai, Ishizu, Malik, Bakura, Ryou and Yami, smiling blissfully at him, looking as young as that fateful day when they had all met up for Battle City. Each and everyone one of them sported a pair of feathery white wings. It was then that Yuugi realised how alone he really was.

Smiling, Yuugi gazed lovingly at each of them in turn, eyes lingered on Yami who was truely content at last.

One by one, the angels faded, leaving him alone once more yet the smiled lingered on Yuugi's face and he felt as young as ever.

"I'll be with you all soon, my Angels".

**-OWARI-**

****

* * *

Lame? If so, great! Yay, don't I look uber-cool saying End in Japanese? Did I forget any of Yuugi-tachi? If so, I don't care but tell me anyway. Yes. This is the part where you review and tell me you'd die without my talent wnk wink nudge nudge kick kick review review


End file.
